Recently, with the development of digital technologies, electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic notes, smartphones, and tablet personal computers (PCs), which may process communication and personal information while being carried, have been released to the market in various ways. Such electronic devices reach a mobile convergence stage encompassing areas of other electronic devices without staying in their own traditional area.
Meanwhile, a conventional electronic device receives a user input through an input module such as a key button. The conventional electronic device activates a function corresponding to the received user input. Therefore, if there is no proper user input, the conventional electronic device consumes power to support functions which are not used. Also, since the conventional electronic device manually waits for a function its user needs before receiving a user input, it is impossible to provide a user function suitable for user's conditions.